Love The Frog
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: Keroro and natsumi get a visit from their other personals in their dreams and begin to feel for each other. But others will get in their way . Natsukero and other pairings will appear . Note:This is keronatsu with other pairings in it so gironatsu it strictly forbidden. Anyway review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sergeant Keroro! But there's no harm in dreaming, right? Nyuu! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

. Natsumi room:

Natsumi was asleep in bed tosssing an turning. "It was dark everywhere like she was the only person around,"w-Where am I?"

"Where is everybody?"," Hey Natsumi!" She turns around to another version of herself except this one had light purple hair with magenta eye's". "sorry to bug you at night like this Natsumi-chan." The other natsumi say's with a sad apoligy. "Whay's going on and why am i here?". "I'm here to help you with realizing that someone you know has become very close to you."

Natsumi paused at those words as she didn't know who could've gotten close to her in these last years. "w-who?" The other natsumi gave a smile an began showing images of her and this person.

Images of her and keroro showed up:One where she was an adult, another with them playing ping-pong, him bringing her umbrella, the alone sharing choclate,keroro an her in the kitchen together, an the last one talking outside a shop. As well as their everyday micheif.

At first this puzzled her before turning to the other with realization.

"But THIS IS THE STUPID FROG!" Natsumi yelled both shocked an confused by all this. Knowing these feelings were she couldn't describe it.

The purple hair natsumi nodded at natsumi words,"IT is I know but these moment an you interaction with each other are bringing you two very close.

Natsumi considered what she said and asked,"How can I make this come true?

The other smiled an looked at her as everything started to become white.

"Love finds a way even in the dark","Though true feelings come under bright truth",

"You'll find a way nastsumi go with courage"

And like that natsumi was awake in her bed. "It was only a dream." Though was the other natsumi rang with truth in her head. Her cheeks heating up at the truth. An with that went she got and dressed for shcool. In the kitchen natsumi was making stir-fry for breakfast. Aki Hinata's frequent morning absences allowed her daughter total freedom in the

kitchen, and though many times Natsumi complained to herself that children shouldn't have to take care of themselves to the extent that it

was the norm, there were brief periods where she was glad for the creative decisions she could take without a mother's nutritional

perspective. Fuyuki and keroro walked in sat down and ate brrakfast. Keroro looked up at natsumi. Who imediately turned away. Noting how strange that was but didn't get a chance for she and fuyuki left to go to school.

3:00 p.m Hinata household:

Gero Gero Gero! Keroro was singing as he bulit a gundam model that natsumi had given him.

Though it was strange about the way she ws acting. And did he see her blushing at him?!

Her behavior was odd, but not as odd as the dream he had last night. In his dream a younger version of himself had pointed out the closenesss betweeen him an natsumi.

It left keroro blushing when he woke up and descided to do something about it. Knowing he had a few hours before she came home. Keroro got up and left the house but before texting a friend to help him and went out the door.

Far away on a dessert planet a gerudonian heard a certain ringing on her phone and went to her teleporor, steped in it and was zaped to earth in the quiet part of the park in japan.

Looking around she spotted him a man with a frog head. Smirking at his appeareance she went over to him.

"Hey keroro long time no see" she said smirking at him. She was

adorned with purple attire consisting of a collor that covered the neck, a sleeveless top that didn't even cover the

shoulders, and baggy, but thin pants that snugg perfectly around her waist line and lastly sandals. Surely, with a purple purse designer addition in her hands, she was definitely a beautify on the lookout, but she was nevertheless very enchanting to look at. The gorgeous, flame-red hair, the golden eyes and the whole mysticism i.e.

the Gerudodian was highly enticing to simply look at. It was as if he was trapped in a dream in which he was unable to look away. But that wasn't why he needed her here right.

"Good to see you two Shitalkie" keroro said shaking her hand ,though that wasn't her name, it was shiki. But everyone called her that. Sighing he rose his left hand to his head imediatley telling her he needed help winning the heart of the girl he came to realize he liked.

Shiki certainly couldn't remember the last time she'd just dropped everything to go shopping. when keroro had called saying that he needed help at

the mall and whenever the word help fell from keroro's mouth, Shiki would be there. It did however turn out to be less of an emergency than had been discussed over the phone.

And looking at him now freaking out made her want to laugh. But she held it and guided him to a women clothing store. Where several beautiful dresses stood on hangers on clothing raks.

After looking at many in various silky dresses in all different colors they settleted on A lavender dress, simple yet elegant, with a nice satin sheen to it. A stylish latticework of crimped lace provided the only cover for the back, and keroro was still pleased at the drop of the neckline, though not as

promiscuous as the first, it was satisfactory. Yes, this was the one. Walking up to the counter, he handed the gown to the clerk. She gave him a friendly smile and accepted the dress .

"I will see that the dress matches your specifications." She said to him, handing the dress to another woman in the back and came back to the counter scaned it and gave them the receipt.

As they left shiki pulled him into a flower shop. "No gift if complete without flowers my dear,I'm sure she'll like it". Straining his back he followed her. Eyeing each flower carefully till they settled on a perfect of Lavender all pretted up in a shiny orange vase with a sun on it.

Keroro thought back to how this fit natsumi, seeing as how Natsumi nicknamed literally means "summer beauty" which matches the sun symbol on the vase. Plus the color fit perfectly into her personlity.

A sudden giggle made him look up at Shiki who smirked at him and spoke to the flower clerk an pointed to the lavender flower in the sun vase.

After purchasing all items they made way back to the hinata house,where they were greeted by the platoon. mois. And ONE VERY ANGREY COPROAL.

"Keroro!" Giroro yelled, making the green Keronian jump and started firing up his gun only to then spot Shiki. "YOU" giroro said with angrey Recogonition, for every recent visit from shiki never went well for him. 

"Shiki-sama"! Tamama said with a hint of suprise in his voice for she always treated him like a child. And if that wasn't worse she already took away his ability to do rage attacks making his rage turn into sweat. So he had to relie on physical attacks.

Kururu noticed keroro was holding something. "Kukukuk whats that your holding in yer arms".

By now mois and tamama see a beautiful dress and flowers. And keroro startwed to get nervous.

"Their for my girfriend " was all keroro said making shiki and tamama imediately start yelling. Shiki quickly interrupted and grabbed mois,tamama and scolded them that keroro was and adult.

"He controls his own life, and that doesn't mean that you to control him, When neither of you have EVER been on a date with you". "So Neither OF YOU OWN HIM UNDERSTAND"!?

Both were not gonna back down till keroro bound tamama and mois an started spanking them with a belt and a catatus. When both saw their sargent face he was serious and his next words shattereed them.

"You don't own me understand me and mois I only see you as my niece". Mois teared up and left knowing that she couldn't do much since he confacatisted her weapon and refuses to give it back.  
"And tamama I could never accept you as a life partener. Your a pycopath which means i'd be entering an abusive relationship".

Tamama looked at him with tears "But-. Keroro raised his hand to stop his protest. "No tamama i accept you as a comrade but a relationship is sucide". Tamama left to the meeting room takinhg his comfort in snack to counter the reintertion for the saregent. 

Kururu and giroro mouths were agape before continuiong to their regular routines. Shiki turned to keroro compliminented him then teleported home. Except giroro was bothered by something that happened. Before going to his tent to think it over. 

Keroro sighed remebering that giroro confessed his feelings to natsumi this morning only to be turned town by her. his heart was crushed and he moped in his tent afterwords. Sighing he entered the house and went to natsumi room and left both gifts on her bed and left.

Desciding to get his chores down and wait for them to come home from school. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Please tell me what I should do on the next chapter and whether or not they should date!

Review and let me know what to you think of should happen next.

Note:This is keronatsu with other pairings in it so gironatsu it strictly forbidden. Anyway review!


	2. Chapter 2

I know i've been pretty much deprived of inspiratatioin But here it chap two. Now on with the story

chapter 2 :Pain and Realization:

Walking through the door natsumi and fuyuki hinata entered. Fuyuki went up to his room while natsumi first went to her room .

Upon opening her natsumi fell upon the bed far too exhausted to do so gently. The day at school being exhausting. From helpng out several of the girls sports teams to dealing with her feelings.

It was just so confusing for her and all these emotions , Sighing she stretched out her body till her feet touched something. Sitting up imediatley she grabed lavender dress, simple yet elegant, with a nice satin sheen to it. A stylish latticework of crimped lace provided the only cover for the back.

And when she looked past it sitting right their on her dresser was Lavender all pretted up in a shiny orange vase with a sun on it.

She was speechless that the stupid frog got her all this. She hust couldn't describe the deelings she had for him... It was like he annoyed her to know end whatsoever,but then he always just made her day.

Natsumi felt a light tug at the corner of her lips. A smile was forming on her face along with a tiny blush.

"Thank you keroro for the gifts'. Natsumi whispered a warm feeling filled her at keroro kind gesture at getting her these gifts. Unbeknownest to her four very jealous eyes watched her.

Mois and tamama had heard the door open an the hinata children come in . Mois was in her true form realizing that she no longer needed to look like that pekopian girl when she looked like one herself. Except right now she wore her sweater fest and gray skirt along with her brown shoes. Her angol clothes in her room in the base .

Mois felt bitter like tamama right next to her. Why you ask ? Well it was all cause of her. Natsumi has uncle keroro heart, Just that realization made her own heart ache.

But she knew it wasn't her fault and yet she couldn't help but blame her. All that hard work to make keroro realize that she was in love with him. A wet tear went down her cheek.

She couldn't do anything to make natsumi give up on pursing keroro. For keroro had taken her lusfier spear. Claiming it was a haszard to his mission. Mois turned and walked to the entrance and to her room. An cried to release her bottled up feelings.

Leaving tamama to watch natsumi alone.

Agression and anger filled tamama tiny body . It just wasn't fair at all!

Tamama always looked up to keroro HIS SEGRENT and yet he continued to never take all his attempts at wanting to be his partner in life. He didn't even understand keroro reasoning.

Being in a relationship with him wouldn't be abuses. So what if his anger got in the way they could go around it and make it work. He even went to segrent keroro and explained that to him.

And how did that work out tamama got major bruises on his rear along with his hopes and dreams of making keroro his shattered.

A bloody promise from keroro if he ever tried again he'd make him miserable. With his rage attacks turning into sweat and making him feel useless. It was an unfair fight in his opion. 

But even when he got super jealous and angrey on keroro . All his punches were dodged and keroro put the hurting on his ass. And that's when reality sat in for him. Keroro will never give him a chance . But that won't mean he will allow them to be alone together to bond even more.

But watching natsumi right now won't help anything. So leaving to momoka mansion to plan and prepare to keep them apart was now set into motion. Unbeknown to him keroro was watching through kululu hidden camera's. Following and put an end to tamama plans before he got started. Tamama looked at him with tear filled eyes then at momoka who was standing with shocked eyes and taped to the wall.

Keroro shook his head dissapprovily at him and made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in him. And left leaving a broken tamama an a shocked momoka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsumi amber eyes followed her fingers as she cut up vegetables for her stir-fry while the beef stew was cooking. And the rice in the rice cooker.

Pausing when the sounfd of the door opened and keroro came in looking away imediatley and - wait was he blushing?

"Keroro wait a sec will you" She said making keroro eyes widen at her saying his name.  
Taking his silence for her to continue. 

"What you did for me today t-thank you ". A faint smile and feeling embarrased for stamering. "Also thank you for the flowers and dress its really sweet".

The look keroro was giving her was a mixture betweeen embarrassment and being down right happy. " Kero Kero glad you like them". Relief filled him with a sense of fulfillment that he had done somthing right.

Looking up at him and catching his attention natsumi asked whispering in his ear if he would like to go on a date to wherever in town tommorow. In which Keroro whispered a yes exicitley back.

And thus both returned to what they were doing. Natsumi finsihed making dinner and calling everyone to the table. Ms furbottom in a perment human form wearing a spandex with a vest and clothes along with army boot with a cat ears cap walked inside with giroro.

And coming from the base was mois looking like herself from earlier but with red eyes like she had been crying. And lasy fuyuki who was trying to comfort mois.

After everyone sat down a long silenece followed all throughout dinner till everyone went to sleep. 

Natsumi and keroro fell asleep in their rooms dreaming about tommorow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Man the day's event have beeen tricky" fuyuki sighed as he climbed into bed . After a few minutes he felt like something was on him . Slowly opening his eyes only to have shock take over him . Sitting on him was alisa southerncross Without nothing on her even nebula was gone.

Except her hair was still in ponytails with the orbs. Alisa quickly flips him over on his stomach and roughly yanking my naked half,And Places her finger over my mouth.

The sheet's have already become loose from the mattress, but I claw at a fistfull of the fabric. I'm going to need something to hold onto,if the ferocity with which she just ripped off my bottom pajamia's is any indiction of what's to come.

True to alisa feelings she smooths her hands over the curve of fuyuki ass before ripping off my underwear to reveil my twitching cock.

Alisa gaze is full of heat and ripps at him pinning him to the bed and out of the corner of fuyuki eyes he see's nebula keeping guard and makes sure no one comes in.

For the next few hours they spend having sex till alisa realises on him as fuyuki does to her. A powerful heats in alisa leaving her wondering if she has become pregnant. But nebula makes her come and with one last look at fuyuki sleeping form. She departs.

And when morning comes fuyuki looks at himself and reliozes that was no dream. 


End file.
